I Love You
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she says she is. She's actually Dorabella Lupin, daughter of Remus and Nymphadora. She has her moms metamorphmagus and dads lycanthropy. So when Jerk-ward dumps her, she goes back to Hogwarts as the shy lonely bird. But one day, all that is about to change. Bella/Harry; Hermione/George
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You…**

**Summary: **Bella Swan isn't who she says she is. She's actually Dorabella Lupin, daughter of Remus and Nymphadora. She has her moms metamorphmagus and dads lycanthropy. So when Jerk-ward dumps her, she goes back to Hogwarts as the shy lonely bird. But one day, all that is about to change. Bella/Harry

**Me: **I do love a good fanfiction. Especially those for Twilight and Harry Potter. I love those.

**Fred: Hey Mrs. Greenleaf-**

**George: You forgot something.**

**Me: What? **

**Harry: The disclaimer, clotpole. Don't make me bring your husband into this!**

**Legolas: Love, you have to do the disclaimer. **

**Me: Ugh fine. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Fred &amp; George: There ya go, Mrs. Greenleaf. Job well done.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, whatever. **

**BTW: Jacob has already phased, so yeah. Don't judge, and don't hate!**

**Chapter One: **

Bella's POV

He left me. In the middle of a forest where a rogue Cold One is clearly out for my blood. Oh, when my mother and father hear this, they are so going to hex Edward into the ninth century. Right now I bet you're asking: 'what do you mean hex him?' Well let me explain to you lot.

My name is not Isabella Marie Swan, it's actually Dorabella Andromeda Tonks-Lupin, I'm a witch, metamorphmagus, and werewolf. I know, really long name. Anyway, Charlie and Renee aren't my parents; Charlie Swan is actually Charlie Weasley, and Renee and Phil are actually Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. My real parents are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. I am not eighteen years old, I'm actually thirteen years old. My birthday is not September 13th, it's actually October 31st; the night James and Lily Potter were murdered, the night my childhood friend was declared the Boy-Who-Lived. This isn't my real form, I don't look all plain Jane and all. I actually have midnight blue hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I'm 5"4 and all that stuff. I'm kinda shy, but once I open up to people, I'm the joker of the group.

Not many people talk to me. But I'm okay with that, it means no drama and no betrayal. I should have stuck to that goal when I came to Forks.

Professor Dumbledore wanted someone to investigate Forks because there have been signs of other supernatural beings here. He sent me, and he was right. But I should've told him first hand and gone back to Hogwarts, not fall head over heels for some Cold One.

Shaking my head and growling out loud, I fall to my knees and slam my clenched fists into the ground. This caused accidental magic, making two trees near me and three boulders either explode or fall to the ground.

"Why, Cullen? Why did you ever make me believe you loved me? Why did I open up to you?" I asked myself. Standing up and dusting myself off, I start to walk towards the direction of Charlie's house. Tears falling like a waterfall still.

I finally made it to the house, cop cars are everywhere, tons of police officers are there, even Charlies. But there was also Billy, Jacob, and three other boys that had no shirt, cut-offs, barefeet, muscles, and cropped black hair.

Billy spots me and points me out to the others.

"Charlie, there's Bella." Charlie immediately jogs to where I am. When he's three feet away, I trip on a rock and fall to my knees, letting out all the agony and sorrow.

"Hey, Bells. What is it? What's the matter?"

"He left me. He broke me, daddy. He just dumped me, calling me nothing but a pet to him and his family. Then he left me in the middle of the bloody forest!" I exclaimed then burst into another fit of sobs.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry baby girl. Come on, let's get you inside." He said putting an arm around my shoulder and taking my hand with the other.

Charlie, me, Billy, Jacob, and the other three muscle buffs walked into the house. Charlie told everyone else to head out and head home. Tears were still falling from my eyes, but the sobs had stopped. Charlie led me to the couch and sat me down, wrapping a blanket around my shivering body.

"Charlie, I want to go 'home'." I said emphasizing the word home, home as in Britain, Hogwarts. I may not have spoken to Harry, Ron, and Hermione much, but Hogwarts was my home.

"Okay, I'll just call the Professor and tell him we're going home." I nodded and just sat there.

"Bella, what did you mean by 'home'?" Jacob asked. I already know Billy knows our secret, and we know his about the pack, but we never got to meet them officially.

"Well, we're actually from London. Charlie is actually a friend of my real parents and the older brother of a friend of mine. Renee and Phil are the parents of someone I know. And my name isn't Isabella Swan, it's actually Dorabella Andromeda Tonks-Lupin. Billy will explain to you, you as well, 'alpha'." I said letting my British accent come to light. The tallest was shocked that I knew, I assume he's the alpha, but the other three didn't even notice. Idiots.

"Whoa, British chick. It's kinda hot." Said one of the guys. Just looking at him and his tattoo on his shoulder, I knew he was a pack member. I glared at him when he made the comment, he flinched under my stare.

"Paul, shut up." Said the tallest, his tone had authority in it. I knew he was the alpha.

"What? I'm just stating the facts, Sam." The guy, Paul said.

"Paul, since when do you know about facts?" Asked the third guy.

"Since I just learned to comprehend biology class." Paul retorted.

"Paul, Jared, shut up." Sam said. Billy rubbed his temples the entire argument.

"I swear, Dumb and Dumber give me such headaches sometimes." I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Okay, Bells. I'll contact Dumbledore while you go ahead and pack your stuff." Charlie said going to the kitchen to owl Professor Dumbledore.

I kept the blanket around my shoulders and walked upstairs, not even tripping once. Because I had the lycan gene from dad, I had gracefulness, thank Merlin I didn't get mums clumsiness. I only pretended to be a klutz for effect on my disguise.

From up here, I could hear Billy explain everything. Magic, Hogwarts, me being a witch, and my actual parents and age and stuff.

"What? Oh my god, I can't believe I have a crush on a thirteen year old." I heard Jacob's voice from downstairs.

I pulled my trunk out from the back of my closet and started to pack my stuff. I already had new uniforms and books as well as the required supplies, lucky me. Before I did anything else, I dressed into one of my Gryffindor uniforms; black stockings, grey knee length skin, white button up, red and gold neck tie, grey sweater, black ballet flats, and black hooded cloak with the Gryffindor crest. I grab my toiletries from the bathroom and just before I turn to leave, I look into the mirror at my Bella Swan look. I close my eyes and go back to my original look using my metamorphmagus.

I feel my eighteen year old self shrink smaller to that of a thirteen year old. I feel my long brown hair go shorter and turn to it's natural midnight blue. I open my eyes and see my real self and stare into my own green eyes.

Satisfied, I walk out with my bag of toiletries in hand. I made sure I had everything I needed before locking my trunk. I went over to my desk and pulled a drawer open reaching under at the fake bottom where I had a box holding my wand. It was twelve inch redwood, dragon heartstring core, and was painted a silvery color. There were vine and leaf designs starting from the handle to the middle of the wand. I loved my wand. When I held it in my right hand, I felt the familiar rush of magic flowing through my body. Sighing in content, I put on my wand holster and put my wand in.

I grabbed my dark grey leather shoulder bag that Dad got for me, it has an undetectable extension charm. I put a couple reading books in it, my sketch pad, my stuffed wolf called Snuffles, my hunting knife, a small bottle of perfume, my wizard cards, my Ipod that mum got me, and my god pocket watch Grandpa Teddy Tonks gave me.

"Jacob!" I yell out. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and there is Jacob in his cropped hair glory standing in my doorway.

"Holy shit, dad wasn't kidding when he said you were actually thirteen. No what do you need?" He asked me.

"Can you please take my trunk down and put it by the front door?" I asked giving him a pouty lip and puppy eyes, while using my British drawl.

"Of course Bella," Then he walked to me and started to pinch my cheeks. "How can I resist this adorable face of yours?" He said in a baby voice. I was struggling to get his hands of my face, so I settled for stomping on his foot. He yelped in pain and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down on one leg. "Ow, lord have mercy that hurt!"

"Never do that again, Jacob Ephraim Black. Just do what I asked and get my trunk downstairs." I said. He huffed and pouted.

"Fine. You're no fun." He walked to my trunk on the bed and lifted it with ease, then exited my room and took it downstairs.

After he was gone, I opened my window and stuck my head out. Then called out to the woods knowing my owl and best friend was out there.

"Wrolf!" I yelled. Then I heard the familiar squawk and Wrolf came flying in, landing on my desk. Wrolf had all black feathers and bright red eyes. "Hello dear friend. I've missed you." He responded by a soft hoot and flapped over to land on my shoulder, then started to gently nibble on my cheek. "My dear friend, I do believe that we are going home to Hogwarts." He squawked happily and flapped his wings.

"Who is that?" I looked to the doorway to see Paul, Jared and Jacob.

"Guys this is Wrolf. Wrolf this is Paul, Jared, and Jacob." Wrolf looked to the boys squawked while flapping one of his wings, which is the equivalent of someone waving.

"Cool you have an owl." Jared said. "Wait, if you're a witch, do you have a wand?" I flicked my wrist, making my wand fly to my palm. I gripped it and pointed it to them as if I was going to hex them. They gasped, backed away, and held their hands up. "Whoa, whoa, watch where you're pointing that thing, Bella." I giggled and moved my wand away from them.

"Don't worry, I have to be 17 or older to do magic outside of school. So you're good. But if we were in school, yeesh it won't be pretty, mates." I said putting my wand back in the holster.

"So, this is your real look?" Paul asked hopping onto my bed and reclining. I rolled my eyes at them. Wrolf flew off my shoulder and landed right on the headboard of my bed, right where I had Jacobs gift, the dreamcatcher, hanging. Wrolf pecked it lightly then looked to Jacob.

"Wow, Wrolf is smart. You really like my dreamcatcher?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I just put it in a box and up on my shelf?" I asked. He shrugged in agreement. "Now, I'm just going to put that in my pocket," I said going over to my bed and grabbing it. But once I had it, I slipped and fell into Paul's lap.

"Well, well, looky here guys. I think little Miss Bella has thought it nice to drop into my waiting arms where I would whisk her away and we would elope." I blushed at his words while Jared and Jacob snickered. I slapped his arm hard and got off his lap.

"Wrolf, get Jared and Jacob." I said. Wrolf squawked loudly and started to flap his wings at said boys who were trying to shield themselves. So they just settled for running out of the room. Wrolf hooted in satisfaction and flew to perch on my dresser.

I went to my closet and reached into the way back where Wrolf's cage was. Unlocking it, I opened it and set it on my desk.

"Come on Wrolf, inside the cage." He squawked in protest. "Look, I know you hate going in your cage, but this is only till we get to Hogwarts then you can roam free around the owlery." He hesitated but went inside his cage. I closed it and locked it so he won't get out. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." I said grabbing Wrolf's cage and walking downstairs, Paul following behind.

Once we were downstairs, I saw Charlie and Billy saying goodbye to each other. I noticed Charlie was still in his Charlie Swan form.

"Uh, Charlie boy, you forgot to take the glamour off." I pointed out.

"Oh right." He pulled his wand out and took the glamour off. His old mustached face changed into his handsome freckled face of the ginger. I smiled and stood next to him, nudging his elbow.

"There's the ginger-headed dragon keeper I know and love." Charlie is like my brother, but he was also a good father figure.

"Oh hush you, now come on sister from another mister. Professor Dumbledore is waiting outside for us." And with that, I grabbed my trunk and owl cage while Charlie just grabbed his trunk.

Like Charlie said, Professor Dumbledore was right outside on the front porch wearing his usual periwinkle colored robes.

"Hello, Professor." I said happily.

"Hello Miss Lupin, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry my dear for what you went through, if I had known this would happen, I would've sent someone else." He said in a grandfatherly manner to me.

"It's alright Professor, the good thing is, I made some friends. Professor this is Jacob Black, his dad Billy Black, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron." Each one mentioned waved or said 'hi'.

"Ah, I am familiar with your kind. Quileute shapeshifters. I was most intrigued in your legends when I read about them." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor." Billy said. "And just know, your secret is safe with us." The four pack members nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Black." Then Dumbledore turned his attention to Charlie and I. "Well, I think we should go. Mr. Weasley, I assume you're going back to Romania?"

"Yes sir, someone's got to keep those nasty dragons in check." Paul, Jared, Sam, and Jacob looked to us three magic people shocked.

"Dragons are real?" Jared asked. Charlie nodded and looked to him with a 'duh' expression.

"Well Charlie, I'll see you soon. You better write to me or I swear to Merlin you will get so many howlers sent on your arse." I said sternly. He chuckled and reached over to give me a hug.

"Don't worry, Midnight, I'll write, Merlin knows you want to be a dragon keeper like me, so somebody's got to teach you a thing or two." I hugged him tightly and let go. And with that, he grabbed his trunk and apparated out of Forks with a loud crack, making the pack and Billy jump startled. Smiling sadly, I turned to the pack and Billy.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said. Jacob was the first to hug me.

"Don't worry Bells. You'll keep in touch right?" I laughed.

"Of course I will, be ready for Wrolf to fly through any of your open windows with a letter in his beak. Be cautious, he bites sometimes. I would know, he did it to me when I forgot to feed him." I showed him my fingers that had fading scars of Wrolf's beak bites. He grimaced and made an 'ew' noise. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into their bear hug bone crushing embrace.

"Air." I gasped out dramatically. "I need air. I see the light. Tell my parents I love them." And I fell limp faking a death. The person hugging me laughed and pulled me out of their embrace. I saw that it was Paul who gave me the bear hug.

"I may not have known you for a long time,. but you seem like a pretty cool chick." I glared at him when he called me 'chick'. "But I know I'm going to miss your fiery attitude." My glare softened.

"Aw, you'll always have a place in my heart, Pauly." He scoffed at the nickname. "No matter how far we are, you will always be my BFFFL." He gave me a questioning look. "Best Friends For Freakin' Life." I explained.

"Hey, what about me?" Jared called out with a pouty face and his arms open for a hug. I moved away from Paul and jogged to Jared's awaiting embrace.

"Ah, I don't know if I should say 'they grow up so fast' or 'did you get shorter'." I giggled at the reference. "See ya, Bella. Don't forget, your my BFFFL."

"Sure Jared, sure." I said. Then I looked to Sam. I reached my hand out, he took it and we shook on it. Then I turned to Billy, he had a few tears in his eyes. He was like an uncle to me. I hopped into his lap on the wheelchair and gave him a hug, he gladly returned it.

"I'll miss you Billy." I said.

"I'll miss you too, Bell-sy." Then I pulled out of his embrace and walked to where Dumbledore stood with my trunk, Wrolf's owl cage in his left hand. I held my trunk in my right hand and grabbed Dumbledore's right arm. We apparated with a loud crack.

The familiar feeling of being pulled into a three inch tube being pulled by the naval. It was not a good feeling, I puked a few times when i first tried this. We landed right outside the gates of Hogwarts. I saw that other students were just walking out of the train and the new first years going to the docks.

Dumbledore helped me put my trunk and Wrolf in his cage with the other trunks and pets for second year and above.

"Well, you better get to the carriages, Miss Lupin. I will see you in the Great Hall." And with that, Dumbledore apparated to Hogwarts. Sighing, I clutched the strap of my shoulder bag and walked to where the carriages are. I saw an empty one, but the thing that caught my eye was the beautiful yet deadly looking creature. It was a Thestral, a female on at that, you can tell by the beak. Smiling, I pet her beak softly.

I hopped onto the carriage and pulled out my book Count of Monte Cristo. It's a really good book. As I'm halfway through chapter thirteen, I hear someone hop onto the carriage and sit across from me. I look up startled to see Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.

"Hello there, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"We're the Weasley twins." They said simultaneously. I blushed a little, and I felt my hair turn pink.

"Hi." I murmured. I place the bookmark on the place where I left off and put my book in my bag. "I'm Dorabella, but you can call me Bella." I said. My hair turned back to blue.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella." George said. I smiled slightly.

"Hey mates, did you hear about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Fred asked out of the blue. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I did, but I don't know his name." George said.

"His name is Professor Lupin." I perked up at Fred's answer and smiled. Fred and George noticed this.

"Do you know him?" George asked. I nodded frantically.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. He is my father after all." The twins looked to me wide eyed.

"Really? Wow, so you've got a teacher for a dad. How much do you know about your lessons?" Fred asked. I shrugged.

"I pretty much read any text book that we get for our classes. So, a lot really. Don't judge okay, I may be a half-blood, but I tend to be ahead of my classmates and be a bookworm." I informed them running a hand through my blue hair.

"We won't judge-" George started.

"As a matter of fact-" Fred said next.

"We have a friend-" George said.

"His girlfriend-" Fred pointed to his brother. Georges face brightened and he smiled widely.

"Is a bookworm as well." George finished. "Hermione Granger."

"Ooh, someone's in love." I said in a sing song voice. He blushed as red as his hair, if not more. "George and 'Mione sittin' on a broom. K-I-S-S go and get a room." I teased. Fred busted out laughing, me following along. George blushed crimson red and pulled the neck hem of his sweater and hid his face in it. "Aw, come on George, I was just teasing."

Then out of nowhere, here comes the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. George and Hermione peck lips as their greetings. Harry and Ron make gagging faces and Fred makes kissy faces my way. I giggle and I know my hair is turning yellow for amusement.

"Hi Bella." Harry said shyly. I felt my hair go pink and my cheeks heat up in a mild blush.

"Hello Harry." I said equally shy. The twins raise and eyebrow to me and I glare at them.

"Hey Dorabella." How did Ron know my real name? Oh yeah, 'cause I told him. But that doesn't mean I like it. I only allow few people to call me by my full name. I turned to him and glared.

"Don't." I can feel my hair grow a deeper red. "Call me. Dorabella." I said sternly. Sighing in annoyance, I shook my head and flipped my hair a little, making it go back to blue. "Sorry Ron, I only allow few people to call me 'Dorabella'. And they would be Professor Dumbledore, my parents, Professor McGonagall, and any relatives."

"It's fine, mate. I feel the same when Hermione calls me 'Ronald'." He said glaring to Hermione who just playfully sneered at him while she was sitting on George's lap.

"Oh come on Ronald McDonald, it can't be that bad." Hermione, Harry, and I were the only ones to get the joke, the Weasley boys just looked confused. Hermione explained it to them, Fred and George busted out laughing and Ron crossed his arms and pouted.

The whole ride, I broke out of my shyness and started to open up to them all. We talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes teasing, cracking jokes, or whatever. When I saw that George and Hermione were sweet talking each other when they thought we didn't notice, I couldn't help but say it again.

"George and 'Mione sittin' on a broom. K-I-S-S go and get a room." Everyone busted out laughing except the mentioned couple who were blushing so much that it put the Weasley hair to shame.

We finally made it to the castle and hopped off. Ron, Harry, and I arguing about quidditch. This was our way of bonding now, arguing yet agreeing with each other. I know it doesn't make sense but to me it does.

After the others get dressed in their robes, we all head down to the Great Hall to get some chow. I am extremely hungry.

After the first years are done with the sorting, food appears and we eat up. I take a lot of food and put it on my plate, what can I say, Hogwarts has the best food ever.

"So, Bella. I heard you and Charlie went to America. What was it like?" Fred asked. This caught half the Gryffindor tables attention.

"Well, I was in a city called Forks in the state of Washington. Since it was closer North and further to the equator line, it was humid, rainy, cold, and the sun only appeared on rare occasions. Plus the town was small and almost everybody knew each other. There was a Native American reservation about an hour away from Forks called La Push. The tribe that lived there were called Quileutes. I made a few friends there, their names were Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Sam Uley. And Billy, Jacobs father, was like another uncle to me. He was awesome, funny, but he was also handicapped, so he had to go around on a wheelchair. The reason he can't walk anymore is because of a muggle illness called diabetes. I don't know much about it, but it caused his immobilisation." I said. Each of them listening with huge interest and curiosity.

"Wow, you were living the dream, Bella. Visiting the United States and learning about muggles. Lucky you." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, lucky me." I murmured, looking down to my plate and picking at my food. I thought about the Cullens, but soon pushed the thought of them away as soon as it came and continued eating.

We all finished eating and the food disappeared from the tables. Then Dumbledore stood and walked over to the owl podium.

"Now that we are no longer famished, I have a few announcements to make. We now have Rubeus Hagrid teaching Care for Magical Creatures and Remus Lupin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." We all applauded as Hagrid and dad stood up when their names were mentioned. "Now, Hogwarts will be home to the Dementors of the entrance to the grounds, but the Ministry's assured me that they'll not disrupt our day-to-day activities. However, Dementors, they are not known to be forgiving. They will not know the difference between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. But happiness can be found even in the darkest of nights if one remembers to turn on the lights."

After that, we all went to the common room up in the tower. For some reason, Professor McGonagall came with us. I was curious as to why, but didn't question it.

"Fortuna major." Percy said to the fat lady in the portrait. She let us in and we all filed in. Professor McGonagall called attention to her once we were all in.

"Now, I asked permission from Professor Dumbledore if I could let you have a little fun in the common room. So, I now declare that every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday night, you will have what muggles call a karaoke night. I'm sure your classmates who are muggleborn will explain it to you.

"Now," She reached into her robe pockets and pulled out her wand and a microphone. She transfigured a few pieces of parchment and empty boxes of candy lying on the table into speakers, instruments, a book of song choices, and a microphone stand. "I asked Professor Flitwick if he could charm this microphone to anonymously choose the singer. So, have fun and sing your best. I leave the prefects in charge." And with that, Professor McGonagall left the common room.

"Okay, now like Professor McGonagall said: the microphone will choose the singer. Who is going to be the first singer?" The microphone glowed a magenta color and started to float in midair. The microphone flew over to Hermione. Everyone cheered her and encouraged her to sing. Blushing she took the microphone and stepped up to the song book.

She flipped through the book and looked for a song to sing. I saw her finger slide down the page and land on one. Then the music began.

_Verse 1:]_

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

'Damn', I thought to myself. 'She's good.' Apparently everyone else thought so, because they quietly cheered her on.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

_[Verse 2:]_

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

_[Bridge:]_

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

We all applauded loudly, cheered, whistled, and whooped for Hermione. The whole time, I saw her looking at George who smiled to her. George walked to her and kissed her deeply, then dipped her not breaking the kiss. The cheers got louder. They broke apart grinning like idiots and sat down, Hermione sitting on his lap messing with his ginger hair.

"Okay, great job Hermione. Now, who is going to be the next singer?" The microphone floated to it's next singer. While everyone was watching others sing, I was just listening and reading Les Miserables.

After what I counted to be nine singer later, the microphone floated around the room the it's next singer. I marked the spot where I left off in my book and watched patiently as the mic flew. All of a sudden, it stopped floating when it was right in front of someone… and that someone was me. I looked to the mic wide eyed. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were encouraging me as well as everyone else, I shook my head to them and stood up.

"No, no. Never. Nada. Negative. Zip. Niet. Do you want me to say it in spanish? No." I said frantically shaking my head. I saw Fred smirk mischievously and slowly creep towards me. I then burst into a jog dodging everyone and everything, Fred hot on my tail. "No, Fred. Don't you dare."

I wasn't fast enough, because he caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder. I saw that the mic was following me everywhere. I hit his back with my fists as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Fred, put me down right now or I swear on Merlin's left nut that I will hex you into 9th century and hang you by your intestines!" I yelled to him.

"Sorry, Hells Bells. You gotta sing, the mic chose you, it's the same concept for wands. Just do it, you can't be that bad." He said and set me down right in front of the mic stand.

"Fine, but just stop me when I sound terrible everyone. In fact I give you permission to petrify me." I said. Fred gave me a wink and grin then stepped away from me. I chose a song that expressed how I felt even though I was angry.

I always knew that you'd

Come back to get me

And you always knew that

It wouldn't be easy

To go back to the start

To see where it all began

Or end up at the bottom

To watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say

I was everything

I remember when I said

I'm nothing without you

I thought about all those times that Edward and I said 'I love you' to each other. I don't even know if he actually meant it. Whenever we kissed, he would hold back.

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

The way he always seem to mesmerize me with his beauty. The way he intrigued me when I first saw him and spoke to him. His voice like silk would grab me in his trap.

You always thought that

I left myself open

But you didn't know

I was already broken

I told myself that

It wouldn't be so bad

Pulling away you took

Everything that I had

You tried to lie and

Say I was everything

I remember when I said

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

The pain of it all

The rise and the fall

I see it all in you

Now everyday

I find myself sayin'

I want to get lost in you

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to but

Somehow I found (somehow I found)

A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)

**(A/N: For any of you who don't know, this is Lost In You by Three Days Grace. I love this song and the band. Rock ON!)**

Tears were streaming down my face throughout the music. I poured my heart and soul into the lyrics, my expressions showing my emotions. I left the spotlight and ran out the common room to be in peace. I ran all the way to an empty hallway. I cast a silencing charm around me and slid down the wall. And with that, I let out my current emotions.

Salty tears fell from my eyes like Niagara Falls, ugly sobs escaped my mouth. I slid my fingers into my hair and rested my temples on my knees. I wrung my hair in my hands. I stood up and started to smack the wall behind me. After letting my frustrations out, I slid down to the floor with my head resting on the wall.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped, turning to the one behind me, only to be met by thin air. Then out of nowhere, Harry appears, pulling the air as if it were a cloak.

"Harry? What do you want?" I asked quickly wiping the tears.

"I came to see if you were okay. What happened back there? I saw your facial expressions and heard your tone while singing. By the way, you're really good." He commented.

"Thanks, I'll be fine. It's just, I chose a song that expresses how I felt this about two hours ago and now. I chose 'Lost In You' by Three Days Grace. Now Harry, I'm going to tell you the reason behind the song. But you can't tell anyone else, not until I'm ready to tell them. I know I'll tell my dad after he's done with his lessons."

"Who's your dad?" Harry asked, sitting down beside me. We covered ourselves with his Invisibility Cloak, which I learned to be after he explained.

"Professor Lupin. Anyway, I was sent to Forks with Charlie for a mission. He thought it best to send me and Charlie because we're both skilled. I disguised myself as Isabella Swan, the seventeen year old muggle who is a klutz, the daughter of a divorced couple, and plain Jane. Charlie was Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police for the Forks Police Department, muggle man with black hair and a mustache, and awkward at expressing his feelings as well as my father.

"Dumbledore sent Charlie and I on a mission to investigate Forks, wizards and witches there have been suspecting other supernatural creatures living there. Turns out, there were. They were known as Cold Ones, or in other terms, vampires; they had marble hard skin, red eyes if they feed on humans, and gold eyes if they feed on animals, a captivating beauty to their looks, certain gifts, sparkly skin when in sunlight, super speed and strength, heightened senses, they don't consume food or beverages…. I met a coven of them who considered themselves a family. There were seven of them." I started off.

"But I don't understand, what does this have to do with you?" He asked. Then I told him everything; meeting Edward, falling in love with him, finding out him and his familys secret, the baseball game, james, tracking him down, him attacking me, the Cullen's killing him, and my getting bitten and having James' venom injected into me.

I showed him the pale and cold scar on my right wrist. Even with my metamorphmagus and magic, it would never go away. He sucked in a breath when he saw it, he slowly reached a hand out, looking to me unsure. I nodded to him and he touched it. His hand was warm and soft, his skin sent tingles through my veins and goosebumps over my skin.

"If he injected his venom into you, how are you not a vampire?"

"Edward sucked the venom out before I could. He said he didn't want my soul to be damned. The feeling of the venom in me was excruciating. It felt like a burning, and what I think is to be described as the cruciatus curse.

"After that, we all went back to Forks and did whatever. Then September 13th, my fake birthday, came up and Alice insisted on having a party for me. So Edward persuaded me to go. We arrived at the Cullen house and presents came up. Just as I'm opening the small package Rosalie gave me, I got a paper cut. Jasper, using his gift to feel and manipulate others emotions around him, felt the other Cullen's, except Carlisle's, bloodlust. He tried to attack me, but Edward pushed me away and then Jasper. But when Edward pushed me away, I flew back and hit a glass vase, making huge cuts on my arm.

"Carlisle stitched me up and Edward took me home. Then Edward started to avoid me for a few days, not talking to me, not looking at me, and not visiting me. Then when I drove home and saw Edward on the front lawn. He suggested a walk and I followed him into the woods. Then he stopped and told me they were leaving. I tried to tell him that I would pack my stuff and go with him, but he told me I was never part of their family, just a pet to them. Then he dumped me and left me in the middle of the bloody forest with full knowledge that Victoria is out there and wanting revenge.

"Then I went home and found Charlie with the whole police department sending out an APB on my arse. I told Charlie everything and then we told the other supernatural species in Washington, the Quileute shapeshifters, the truth about Charlie and I. Then we owled Dumbledore and came back to the wizarding world. Now here we are, me spouting my sappy vampire heartbreak. I feel so stupid for opening up to him." I said lightly hitting my knee. Harry took my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Hey, you are not stupid. Love blinds people into doing anything for those they love without them knowing. But now that he's… gone, you can move on and start a new life without him. From what you described, he sound slike a controlling, manipulative, prune." I laughed at his description for Edward. Smiling, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry, for comforting me and listening. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad to help, Bella." Then I looked up and saw how close we were. I noticed his gaze move to my lips, so I moved mine to his.

Ever since we spoke on the train in first year and how I got to know him on the carriage ride here, I was wondering what this warm feeling in my stomach was. Could it be that I like him? I never felt this way with Edward. Then I realized, I like Harry Potter.

I notice he's leaning closer to me, slowly unsure of what to do. So I give him the 'okay' by leaning to him. Then the gap was closed and my lips were on his. His lips were so soft and warm, I could feel his emotions through the kiss; compassion, wanting, needing… I felt Harry's tongue graze my lower lip. Gasping a little, I gave him permission and let his tongue explore my mouth. I put my hands on his neck and moaned in pleasure. I felt his hands hold my waist. I wove my fingers through his messy black hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I gained some Gryffindor courage and straddled him, not breaking the kiss.

We broke the kiss and took a breather. Both of our eyes closed, our foreheads pressed together. I could feel his fingers draw shapes along my spine. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Ditto." Harry said to me. I opened my eyes just as he did, then I looked around and let out a breath.

"I know that this might make things awkward between us but…. I've liked you for some time, Harry. I was just too shy and not much of a Gryffindor to tell you. I just…" I felt Harry's fingers under my chin and we once again made eye contact. He just kissed me again, I gladly responded. Then we pulled away after three minutes.

"I feel the same way about you." That got me to smile brightly at him, I pulled him in for another kiss smiling still. I felt him smile in the kiss too.

After a while longer of making out, we walked back to the common room, under the cloak and holding hands. We walked in a comfortable silence the whole time. Harry is truly amazing. We said the password and entered the common room, taking the cloak off. I saw Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione sleeping on the couch. I guess they waited for us.

"Mione, wake up." I whispered to her, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and then widened, she sat up quickly.

"Are you okay Bella? When you ran out of the common room, we all got worried. Then Harry went to find you and-" I cut her off.

"Hermione. I'm okay, Harry found me and comforted me." I reassured my book worm twin, or at least that's what Fred called us.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just worry about my friends." I smiled at her words.

"It's fine, 'Mione. Help me wake up the gingers." I saw that Harry already woke up Ron, so I woke up Fred. Hermione put a finger to her lips and crawled to George who was still sleeping.

Hermione started to kiss Georges neck and I saw a couple hickeys form. George all of a sudden wide awake, grabbed Hermione and started to tickle her to death. She was laughing uncontrollably and trying to escape. Harry, Ron, Fred, and I just watched in amusement at the loving couple. All my troubles forgotten, but I didn't know about the troubles about to bloom in the future.


	2. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
